In order for a client device having an embedded image to apply changes that persist across a reboot of the client device, manual installation of software or drivers and/or a firmware update of the entire image may be needed. This process may involve downloading a customized image and installing the customized image on the client device. However, embedded images can be large in size, and thus, it may be impractical to download and install entire images just to apply changes to the images, especially when desired changes are frequent and/or relatively minor, and/or when there are a large number of client devices that require these changes, for example, in an enterprise environment.